


Fingerpaint

by Joo_rin



Series: A Thousand Words [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joo_rin/pseuds/Joo_rin
Summary: PROMPT: Person A and Person B finger painting with their child.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/593041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Fingerpaint

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo guys! I've been dying to write a Sterek (but Stiles intimidates me, he's such an amazing character, I'm constantly afraid of ruining him) so this is my first attempt xP  
> It's really a little piece, no plot, just... I guess fluff? (I'm terrible at fluff, so... yeah, sorry?)  
> Since I've been on a major writer's block, I just needed to write something and this came out. The prompt definitely helped ^^"
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! I hope you guys enjoy and do tell me what you think in the comments!  
> With love,  
> Joorin

“Okay, for starters, that’s not how you’re supposed to do it,” Stiles points out as he stares at Derek who’s carefully dipping their son’s small digits into the blue paint.

The werewolf raises an eyebrow at him, stopping mid-movement with Aaron’s tiny hand still in his grasp.

“We haven’t even started yet,” the alpha points out.

Stiles’ face does that thing where his eyebrows rise and his eyes widen as he shrugs his shoulders, and though it is left unsaid, the ‘duh’ is loud in the veranda.

“And you’re already doing it wrong.”

The omega proceeds to pull their two-year-old’s hand out of Derek’s grasp and then mercilessly drowns it in the paint, pulling a giggle from the boy on his alpha father’s lap.

“Stiles! You’re going to get it everywhere!” Derek complains as blue droplets lend anywhere but on the canvas they bought for the occasion.

“That’s the point, Sourwolf,” Stiles smirks. “Finger-painting is supposed to be messy. Especially with a toddler.”

As if to prove his daddy’s point, Aaron proceeds to slam his left hand on the palette with yellow paint, droplets flying everywhere. He laughs in delight and smacks it again to Derek’s utter horror as Stiles chortles loudly.

“That’s my boy,” the omega praises, ruffling his son’s dark locks.

“Papa!” Aaron exclaims, turning around on Derek’s lap, both hands raised to show the man their state, thick drops of paint running down his forearms.

Derek tries not to melt at the utter joy on his son’s face but fails miserably and Stiles smirks knowingly.

“That’s great, pup,” the werewolf praises the boy who beams like his father just hung the moon for him. “Why don’t you try drawing something on the canvas?”

Aaron stares at him for several seconds and his parents can both see the clogs turning in his tiny head as he processes the information until it all clicks and he turns back to the white canvas on the floor in front of him and smacks both of his hands on it. Two tiny hands, one yellow and one blue being imprinted on it.

Stiles smiles fondly as he rests his chin on Derek’s shoulder watching as Aaron turns to them, eyes wide in wonder.

He doesn’t say anything however, at two, his vocabulary is pretty limited to ‘papa’, ‘daddy’, ‘potty’, ‘yum’, and several other vocalizations they’ve come to associate with people and objects.

“Here, let daddy help,” the omega offers, expertly plucking the boy from Derek’s lap before planting himself between the alpha’s legs and setting Aaron down on his own lap.

Derek snorts, letting his husband have his way, content with just watching as Stiles wets three digits with red paint and attempts to draw a flower at the bottom of the canvas.

Aaron watches as well before promptly trying to copy his dad, dipping his yellow-painted hand in the red paint and smudging something that can hardly be recognized right by Stiles’ drawing.

This goes on for a while before they’re both a mess of giggles, smudged paint on their faces, arms and clothes, and an array of doodles on the canvas.

“Papa, papa!”

Derek smiles at his pup but he can barely open his mouth to answer before two small, paint-coated hands cup his cheeks.

Stiles snorts at the alpha’s stunned expression.

“Oh, you didn’t!” Derek playfully growls making Aaron squeal in delight as he’s grabbed from his omega father’s arms.

Derek proceeds to rub his face on the boy’s ribs, making him squirm, breathless laughter and squeals escaping him.

“Daddy!”

Stiles hears the plea for help and decides he needs to do something. Mischievous smirk pulling at his lips, he coats both of his hands in painting and spreads the substance on Derek’s face.

The shock is short-lived. As is Stiles’ satisfaction.

The next thing he knows, Derek’s using _him_ as a canvas, Aaron delightfully joining in on the attack, _the little traitor_.

By the time they’re too tired and breathless to keep going, there’s paint everywhere – and by everywhere, Stiles means even on the couch that’s a couple of feet away from them. He’s covered from head to toe and so are his husband and son.

The canvas is abandoned, having succumbed to random splashes of paint, and _is that a tiny green foot smack in the middle of it?_

“We gotta sign it,” Derek speaks up from where he’s lying, Aaron sprawled across his chest. “And then clean up.”

Stiles turns his head to look at them from where he’s lying and takes in the picture of the loves of his life, hair caked in paint, their faces and clothes more colorful than a rainbow.

“We should,” he agrees.

Neither moves to do either of the things they suggested, content to just exist for the moment, bathing in the warmth of their home and family.


End file.
